A Curious Guy And A Pink Hair Girl: chapter 1
by KawaiiArmadillomon
Summary: Not much romance now, but it'll get more interesting. It's A big Mishiro with a little romance moments in the other couples.


Eternal_captain_icefox@hotmail.com  
  
  
Disclaimer: As u well know, I do not own Digimon. Blah blah blah...! U know the drill! Anyhow, I hope u enjoy this fic as much as I liked writing it. It's all romancer between all the digidestine's. Not sure if I'll put the new ones from season 2. It's mostly a Mishiro but it'll have the others in it with some juicy moments. And plz remember, No Flames!   
Chapter 1: A Curious Guy and A pink Hair Girl  
By - Kawaii_armadillomon  
  
Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi was 17 years old. He looked at his watch on his wrist revealing the correct time, 12:30am. He yawned and stretched then continued pressing the keys on his out-dated Pineapple laptop he has had since a little 10year old boy back in DigiWorld.  
  
Yes, a lot of years had went by since DigiWorld but with his precious memories, moments, and his little Tentomon that had decided to join him in the real world he was still the Koushiro  
From so long ago. On the last day in Digiworld, the digimon decided that it was too painful to be without each other so they decided to go with them to the real world. After the gang shared some years together, they all somehow had broken apart. Izzy turned away from the lighted screen and looked towards his pal tento and the tento returned the look with a curious face. He then spoke softly.   
  
"You know tento, everyone is so busy with their lives now.. I mean.... Tai first became a pro soccer player, while Sora went to work at her mom's Flower shop and is trying to become a florist. And well, Joe became a doctor finally after all his hard work, Matt became a Super Star and even got his first album out last month. Even Tk and Kari, they got their own place. Kari works for the newspaper and Tk is a super star basketball player! Everyone has cool things they are doing in their life but me... Oh, tento what am I going to do?" The little bug digimon thought for a moment.   
"Izzy, you are fine the way you are. Sure you may not be a star, but you have a pretty good life around you. You have your parents, your friends and of course me! You have a great job and a great talent." He smiled at the tentomon and patted him on the head. "Thanks tento." "No problem Izzy..." I became a computer specialist but I mostly stay home and figure out more bout DigiWorld. Yep, Koushiro... And don't forget you can sing too. Yeah.. He said softly. He closed his eyes slowly falling asleep in his computer chair. Tentomon thought of waking him but then shook his head. He turned the little pineapple computer off, and with his talons he pushed the chair over to Koushiro's bed and gently lifted him into bed as quickly and quietly as possible. But with all of Tentomon's efforts Izzy opened his eyes slowly.   
"Aw, tento you didn't have to..." It's no problem Izzy, sorry I woke you. Hey, don't worry bout it pal. Tentomon pulled the covers up to the red head's chin then de- digivolved into motimon so when sleeping he wouldn't hurt izzy with his talons as tentomon.   
  
Izzy settled down and layed on his side. What Motimon didn't notice was he was staring at the picture on his desk. A tear ran down his cheek and the sleeping Motimon felt the tear fall upon his cheek and opened his big black brownish eyes. "Koushiro, why are you crying?" He looked up at his red spiked hair friend. "Oh, motimon.. I am sorry I woke you. It's just something in my eye that's all.." He lied through his teeth.   
  
"Now, Koushiro that is a lie. I know better then anyone when you are or not lying." Izzy had to smile a bit at this and he then spoke the truth. "Aw moti, I miss Mimi.. That's all." Oh.. The small Motimon frowned. Izzy had missed Mimi for the longest time. Ever since she left for America he was lonely. After a long silence, the digimon asked out of his curiosity. Izzy? Izzy opened his eyes again and smiled. Yes moti? Do you love Mimi? At that instant Izzy's body froze in shock at his partners words then turned a shade of pink. I..I uh... (How'd he figure it out? What did that question just come from?) Motimon Smiled slyly. So it is true! Motimon jumped out of Izzy's arms in excitement. To not wake the whole neighborhood up Izzy covered Motimon's mouth and sat up sighing. Sorry... Motimon spoke softer. But he then elbowed izzy in the ribs and said grinning, " So when's the honey moon?" Izzy turned completely red at this and sweatdropped. "Come on, Izzy Admit it!" OK..OK!! I Admit it! I do Lover her. Motimon was shocked at this thinking young izzy would never admit his true feelings. Motimon had a feeling ever since digiWorld that he liked Mimi that way.   
  
I loved her in DigiWorld and now still after all these years. Why oh why didn't I tell her?! He picked the picture of him and Mimi in a picture in digiWorld on the last day they were together actually alone. The long spiked hair boy started to cry softly and all his pink blob friend could do was stare. After a while, Koushiro had calmed down and was asleep. Motimon layed in Izzy's arms trying to think of a way to make him happy. (I know! I'll e-mail everyone with Koushiro's computer! Then get them to all come here! Including Mimi! Since it's his birthday soon anyhow. He'll be surprised and he'll love it!) Motimon closed his eyes and smiled slyly, tomorrow his plan was going into action.   
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
So what did you think? Not bad for first chapter? ^_^ Izzy: I must say pretty good .. **Whispers to Matt** for a ditzy blonde. Matt: Hahahaha! Good one Izzy! **Hears that and turns red with anger** I heard that KOUSHIRO! **Takes out a mallet** **Matt and Izzy get very scared and start running 4 their lives.** A hahahaahaha! That's it run run run! **Grins** **catches up with them and pulls a black screen down saying it's censored.* WHAMO! Whamo! **screen goes back up and there sits izzy and Matt with bumps on their heads.** both: ow! That hurt Armadillomon! Armadillomon: Heh. Ur just lucky I didn't send out Davis' sister. But... **they turn pale** Oh Davis! Bring your sister here! Matt & Izzy want some kissy face. Both: OK OK! Enough of this insane twisted torture! Plz!  
Ok ok... All: See you next time!   



End file.
